


Defendendo a sua honra

by carolss



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Cavalheirismo não está morto.





	Defendendo a sua honra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandyLucinda99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyLucinda99/gifts).



“Você está bem ?” Trish disse.

“Querida se você acha que algo assim poderia ter me machucado você não me conhece nem pouco. E caso você não tenha notado foi ele que saiu correndo, não eu” Jessica disse com uma expressão bem convencida em seu rosto.

Trish rolou seus olhos.

“Você não devia ter feito isso”

“O que eu devia ter feito então ? Deixar algum babaca passar a mão na minha garota e não fazer nada ?”

“Você devia ter confiado que a sua garota é capaz de se defender sozinha”

“Eu nem pensei okay ? Eu apenas vi e quando eu vi eu estava batendo ele. Você está namorando alguém bem super-protetora e razoavelmente ciumenta. E eu não me arrependo, se um cara está disposto a passar a mão em uma mulher sem o consentimento dela ele deve também estar disposto a levar uma surra da namorada dela com super-força”

Trish respirou fundo

“Eu entendo isso, talvez eu teria feito o mesmo, mas tipo se você fosse um homem que tivesse feito isso enquanto estando em um relacionamento romântico comigo isso seria algo tão primitivo e idiota”

“Mas eu não sou um homem, e eu vi a maneira que você estava me olhando enquanto eu estava batendo ele, você achou sexy certo ?”

“Só contra o meu julgamento racional”

“Isso significa um sim”


End file.
